


Five Times Dean Winchester Was Drunk and One Time He Was Sober

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Song Titles/Lyrics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean, drunk!Sam, mentioned gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean get drunk. A lot. And sometimes he says things to Cas that he really shouldn't.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Song Titles/Lyrics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485935
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Five Times Dean Winchester Was Drunk and One Time He Was Sober

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about alcohol so I don't know how drunk Dean could actually get on the beverages I mention in this fic so just assume that it is possible. Also, Dean's mood while drunk depends on his mood when he started drinking, which is actually what happens when you drink, so don't come at me saying that he is portrayed different ways.  
> Inspired by Last Night (Beer Fear) by Lucy Spraggan  
> Anyways, enjoy!

1\. Bell’s Whisky

There were two things that Dean knew: he was drunk, _very_ drunk and he was in the back of a police car. Everything beyond that was fuzzy which is how he knew he was drunk. Dean Winchester does not forget things. Usually. Copious alcohol changed that.

Someone began talking to him, voice muddled like an adult in Charlie Brown, and all of a sudden the cool window that his forehead was pressed against was pulled away from him. He was practically lifted from the car and barely had time to steady his feet before he was being pushed forward.

The lights of the station were too bright and he blinked as he was led to a chair. A cup of coffee was put in front of him and he was grateful that his hands were handcuffed in front of him.

“Sober up, son.” Dean became aware of the gruff officer standing beside him. _Bobby?_

“No, I’m Officer Springly.” _Shit, did he say that out loud?_ Dean grabbed the coffee in front of him, he really did need to get sober. _Sober. What a funny word. So-burrrr._

“I told you my name. How about you tell me yours?”

“Dean.” He slurred.

“Last name?”

“Win’ester.”

“Like the gun?”

“Pew, pew.” Dean gave the officer finger guns.

“Okay, the guy decided not to press charges, not that he’s in the best position to do that, so we’re going to let you go with a small fine for public intoxication. Who can we call to pick you up?”

_Sam. No, Sammy would be mad. Cas. Cas was nice. He wouldn’t yell. Cas’ lips were nice too and his hair and his eyes. God they were so blue, it was like they were created using all the sky and all the ocean..._

“Alright, Casanova.” _God, he really needed to get his mouth under control again._ Dean sipped at his coffee and by the time Officer Springly asked for Cas’ number, Dean was coherent enough to tell him it was in his phone and then his password.

While the officer called Cas, Dean put his head down on the desk. It wasn’t as nice as the car window, but good enough.

He must have fallen asleep because he was being shaken and someone was saying his name. He looked up and saw those blue eyes.

“Hey Cas. Do ya like my bracelets?” Dean shook his wrists. “Oh, wait, they’re handcuffs.” Dean chuckled to himself.

“Come on, Dean. We’re getting you out of here.” Cas unlocked Dean’s handcuffs. _Wait, how’d he get the key?_ Castiel helped Dean up and led him out the doors to the Impala.

“Baby! What are you doing here?”

“I drove her. You decided to take a cab tonight, remember?”

“No.”

*

Dean woke up with a blinding headache.

“Morning, jailbird.” Sam said way too cheerfully as Dean walked into the kitchen.

“God, what did I do?”

“Got in a fight with a guy who wasn’t taking no for an answer from a girl.”

“Yay, I’m a hero.” Dean said sarcastically. “So why do I have a huge hangover.”

“You might have good karma but I don’t think Bell’s Whisky cares about that.”

2\. Tequila

Dean gestured for another round of tequila. He couldn’t believe Cas decided to come with him but he wasn’t complaining, the kinda angel was a fun drinking buddy. While he didn’t get hammered (so at least one of them had a sound mind), he got tipsy easily and loosened up. And he was a happy drunk.

“Did you know without bees the whole ecosystem would collapse?”

“That is _crazy_.” Cas smiled happily.

“Thank you for inviting me here, Dean. It is very fun.”

“Course. What would I be without my angel? Need you, Cas.” Dean said but it was probably closer to slurring. He was no angel after all. “Yeah, need you this much,” he gestured wildly with his hands.

“I got it, Dean.”

“You sure? ‘Cause I can go on. And on. And on.” Dean fell against the table chuckling. Castiel laughed brightly with him.

“You’re funny, Dean.”

“But I’m funnier in Enochian.” Dean surprised himself at his memory of the angel’s words.

“You can’t speak Enochian.” Castiel squinted at him. “Can you?”

“No, Cas, it was a joke. I’m copying what you said a couple years ago.”

“Oh, you remember that?”

“Told ya I need you. Also need your jokes.”

“But you’ve said I don’t make good jokes.”

“Sometimes you don’t get them, but you make me smile.” Dean was surprised with how easily the confession came.

“Good. I like it when you smile.” Dean purposely smiled wide and Cas blushed. “You know, I’m probably going to regret this in the morning, but how about another round?”

3\. Brandy

Firm lips pressed into his own and Dean moaned into the kiss. At the parting of his lips, a tongue snaked into his mouth. He couldn’t tell if the alcohol was enhancing everything or dulling it. All of a sudden, the warm body that was pressing him into the wall was pulled off him.

“He’s mine.” A voice growled.

Dean opened his eyes. “Cas?”

“Whatever dude. He came up to me.” The man Dean was kissing walked away.

“Why’d make him go, Cas? He was gonna put babies in me.” Castiel flushed. “How about you put babies in me instead? Maybe we should get married first though. Will you marry me?”

“Come on, Dean. You’re very drunk right now.”

“I know!” Dean’s voice sounded far away. That was his voice, right? Man, his voice was weird.

During the car ride home, Dean kept trying to climb into Cas’ lap and he pouted each time Cas gently pushed him away. He finally settled for leaning heavily against Cas, face practically buried in his neck.

After they got out of the car, Dean immediately returned to Cas’ side.

“Hey, you guys are back pretty early. I thought...oh my god! Did it finally happen? I need pictures.” Sam gushed as soon as he saw Cas and Dean practically wrapped around him.

“No, Sam. Your brother is simply very drunk. I’m going to get him to bed.”

Cas basically carried Dean to his room where Dean collapsed on the bed.

*

“Sammy! Where are you?” Dean shouted through the halls.

“Kitchen!” 

“Sam, what did I do last night? Every time I try to talk to Cas he blushes!” Dean said as he burst into the room.

“You-uh-asked him to marry you and put babies in you.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah. Next time you may want to lay off on the brandy.”

“That’s it. I’m never drinking again.”

4\. Vodka

Dean was drunk again. But this time it wasn’t his fault! Sam had insisted they celebrate after finally finishing a difficult hunt before heading back to the Bunker the next morning. Sam had called Cas that they were going to be late and then they found the nearest bar.

“I love Cas so much.”

“Yeah! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! You stand here and he stands there,” Sam’s hair swished through the air as he gestured, “and then you just stare at each other.”

“Is that love?”

“I think so.”

“Do ya think he loves me too?”

“Yeah. I mean, he stares at you too.”

“I should tell him, just in case he doesn’t know.”

“That’s bro-bril-birl- a good idea.”

Dean fumbled through his pockets for his phone (why did he wear so many shirts and why did they all have pockets?) and finally pulled it from his jeans in triumph.

Cas was second in his contacts, after Sam, and all it took was a press, then the dial tone was ringing. Cas answered on the second ring.

“Dean, is something wrong?”

“Nah, I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, forgot what it is.”

“That you love him.” Sam whispered.

“Are you drunk, Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“You should go back to wherever you’re staying.”

“But I remembered what I was going to say. I love you.”

“Really?”

“Totally.” Dean slurred.

“You’re very drunk. You don’t mean that. You should really go home.”

“Fine.” 

5\. Flaming Sambuca

Since Sam and Dean got back to the Bunker, Cas had been avoiding Dean. No, that was a lie. At first Cas had been all over Dean, well more than normal. Every time Dean said his name, Cas looked at him like he was about to say something life changing. And then, after a week of Dean NOT saying anything particularly important (unless you count an hour rant about Star Wars), Cas started avoiding Dean. And Dean didn't even know why.

So, like a true Winchester, Dean decided to avoid him back by getting very drunk and finding a warm body to sleep with.

Although he wasn’t having much luck. Every woman who came up to him had something wrong, she was too tall or didn’t have the right eyes. And he knew it was unfair to the women, he was judging them based on imperceptible slights. Dean didn’t even know what he was basing his decisions off of. 

He was just about to leave when he felt someone sit next to him.

“Hello.” A sultry voice said. Dean turned an attractive, dark-haired woman next to him.

Dean let his eyes roam her body, quite obviously. “Hello yourself.”

He settled into a conversation with Ava, as he quickly found out her name was. Words flowing more easily as drinks were poured and shots were slammed back. The final tipping point was the Flaming Sambuca Ava order. Dean put his hand over the glass, sucked the air out from under his hand, and drank it all at once; suddenly Ava’s eyes were just the right shade of blue.

“We should get out of here.” Dean slurred in Ava’s ear. She nodded and waved to get the bartender’s attention.

“Dean!” Dean swiveled on his swively bar stool toward the sound of his name, met with blue eyes glaring at him.

“Heya Cas.”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

“Outside.”

“I’ll be right back.” Dean muttered to Ava. He followed Castiel’s tan coat out into the cool fresh, slightly sobering, air.

“What?” He snapped.

“We have a case. Sam wants to leave early tomorrow. He sent me to come get you.”

“Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda in the middle of something.”

“I noticed, Dean.”

“So I'm going to go back inside and you're going to fuck off.” Dean knew somewhere in his alcohol muddled brain that he was being a dick but another part was screaming ‘I'm horny and need to drown my problems in liquor’ so he ignored the former. 

“Dean, I'm not leaving until you come with me.”

“Right, because that's the one thing you never seem to get: when you're not wanted.”

“You are incorrect.” Castiel was right in front of Dean and if not for their tense body language, it would have been intimate.

“Really? Because you're here now and last time I checked neither me nor Sam asked for your help. You're a loser Cas, because you pretend that you're so gracious to stick around with puny humans when really you just can't survive on your own.”

Castiel tensed and looked like he wanted to punch Dean, which would be well deserved, but instead his eyes shimmered and he turned, disappearing with a soft swish of wings.

Dean was left standing alone, cold and still very drunk. He always thought something like this would sober him but it really didn’t.

He didn’t want to go back inside either. Ava seemed insignificant now and he knew he was even more of a dick for not saying goodbye but he just went to his car.

Dean fell asleep in the back of his Baby.

*

Dean felt like shit. As soon as he opened his eyes, the previous night came rushing back.

There’s no nice way to put it, he’s a dick. 

He didn’t even mean anything he said, he was just angry at Cas interrupting and he was drunk. And Cas was never going to forgive him.

+1 Never miss a day again

Dean hadn’t had a drink in a little over a month. While not a lot, for a guy who had at _least_ a drink a day (excluding time in Hell and Purgatory) it was quite significant. He’d even been to an AA meeting that he’d found met near the Bunker.

He’d also hadn’t seen Cas in a month.

Neither fact had been missed by Sam, although the former had surprised him quite a bit.

When he heard that Cas had taken off he proceeded to try and pour all the alcohol in the Bunker down the kitchen sink. Which considering Dean’s actions the previous times Cas had left was quite smart. It took two hours and Dean revealing all his hidden liquor for Sam to actually believe Dean was quitting. And even then he was doubtful.

Which Dean didn’t blame him for. 

Every time he saw something blue or said a pop culture reference that Cas wouldn’t have gotten, he’d wanted more than anything to grab the nearest bottle. But that was why Cas left in the first place, so he refrained. 

He knew he blew any chance of Cas coming back but _fuck_ he missed him. 

So here, he was, remarkably sober and depressed.

“Cas? I don’t know if you can hear me but I wanted to say sorry. I know that it’s probably pointless because I did a really shitty thing. But I didn’t mean it, I was angry that you were interrupting and I was really drunk. Those are just excuses, I know, but I don’t know how else I can explain. Sometimes I just get so _angry._ I need you to come back, Cas. Me and Sam don’t ask for your help, because you don’t need us to. You’re wanted, Cas, of course you’re wanted. Cas, without you, I’m a wreck. I don’t- I gave up drinking you know. I won’t let it happen again. Please, Cas.”

Dean heard the flutter of wings and he didn’t dare hope.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas looked like how Dean felt. His usually messy hair was everywhere and looked like it hadn’t been washed in a month, there were dark bags under his eyes, and he looked like he was about to collapse. “You’re really not drinking?”

“Y-yeah.” Castiel nodded. Dean suddenly rushed forward and pulled him into a hug. “God, Cas. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

Castiel froze. “What?”

Dean realized what he said and froze as well but he knew that it was true. He did love Cas, and had for a long time. But Cas didn’t feel the same and his mind was currently going _abortpanicgetout._

“What?”

“You said, you said ‘I love you.’”

“Well I-“

“I love you too. I’ve always loved you.” Dean couldn’t form words because Cas fucking loved him too? “You meant like family, didn't you.”

Dean managed to unfreeze his mouth to reassure Cas. “I most definitely did not.”

“I’d hoped, thought… you once told me that you loved me but I thought you were just drunk.”

“I’ve said a lot of stupid things while I was drunk but that was never one of them.”

“I wish I’d known that sooner.”

“Yeah?”

“I could’ve done this a long time ago.” Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss. For such a soft and gentle kiss, it felt like fireworks against his lips. 

“Definitely should've done that earlier.” Dean said once they separated.

“I guess we’ll have to make up for lost time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Cas may have forgiven Dean a little fast but this is after a month and Dean actually talking about his feelings is a big thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
